Schlaf jetzt ein, kleiner Bruder
by KungFuSchildi
Summary: In der Schlacht der Fünf Völker fallen Fili und Kili. Hier sind ihre letzten Momente zusammen in Mittelerde. Aber bisher hat doch noch nichts es geschafft die Beiden Brüder zu trennen, oder? Character Death & Spoilers für das Buch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Für diese kurze Geschichte wurde ich von einer wundervollen Zeichnung von Fili und Kili inspieriet, welches sich in dem YouTube Video "Thorin,Fili & Kili - Heirs of Durin" befindet. Es ist super schön gemacht und enthält viele tolle Bilder, die einem geniale Ideen bringen. In dem Video wird jedoch leider nicht der Text gezeigt, welcher eigentlich noch zu der Zeichnung gehört. Ich habe ihn übersetzt und in die Story mit eingebaut. Enthält Spoilers für diejenigen, die das Buch nicht kennen!  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören keine der Figuren, noch Orte die ich erwähne. Alle Rechte sind das Eigentum von J.R.R Tolkien (zum Glück, wer weiß was aus Mittelerde geworden wäre, wenn ich es geschrieben hätte)

* * *

Teil 1

Schlaf jetzt ein, kleiner Bruder

Aus Kilis Mund rann langsam frisches Blut. Es tropfte neben ihn auf einen Stein und floss von da auf den Boden um ihn herum. Er hatte bereits viel von der roten Flüssigkeit verloren.

Fili war in keiner besseren Verfassung als Kili. Sein Körper war wie Kilis mit Pfeilen übersäht.

Er wusste, sie würden nicht mehr viel Zeit haben. Die Schlacht um sie herum tobte weiter, doch für die beiden Brüder war die Zeit stehen geblieben.

Nichts war mehr wichtig, außer ihnen beiden, nicht einmal die Leiche ihres Onkels. Sie hatten versucht sie zu schützen, und hatten ihre letzte Aufgabe nicht zu ende bringen können.

Nun würden sie sterben, für eine Sache, deren Ausgang sie nie erfahren würden.

"Kili?", fragte Fili schwach seinen kleinen Bruder.

Mühsam schaffte er es, sich Kili auf den Schoß zu ziehen. Dieser öffnete die Augen ein klein wenig, doch schienen sie sich nicht fokussieren zu können und blickten ins leere.

Fili spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte immer mehr verließen. Er schaffte es gerade noch so, Kili in den Armen zu halten, bald würde er ihn zu Boden gleiten lassen. Das machte ihn traurig. Seine Arme waren immer ein sicherer Platz für Kili gewesen, doch nun, in der schlimmsten Stunde, sollten sie ihm nicht den vertrauten Schutz geben können?

"Fili, es tut nicht mehr weh", konnte Kili gerade noch verständlich murmeln.

Seinem Bruder kamen nun die Tränen. Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Nicht so früh! Sie hatten doch noch so viel vor. Die Hallen von Erebor wieder auf zu bauen war nur einer ihrer Pläne.

"Schlaf jetzt ein, kleiner Bruder. Ich werde solange bei dir bleiben", flüsterte Fili in Kilis Ohr.

"Aber wir werden dieses mal nicht wieder aufwachen, oder?"

"Nein, dieses mal nicht", antwortete Fili mit Tränen in den Augen, "aber das macht nichts. Wir werden alle unsere Vorfahren kennen lernen, und Vater wieder sehen. Vater! Nie wird uns irgendetwas nochmal trennen. Du musst mir nur versprechen auf mich zu warten bevor du in die Hallen eintrittst. Tust du das für mich?"

"Für dich- ", man konnte Kili eigentlich gar nicht mehr verstehen, aber Fili kannte seinen Bruder so gut, dass er ihn auch verstanden hätte, hätte er elbisch rückwärts gesprochen, "mach ich doch alles", schaffte er es gerade noch so, seinen Satz zu beenden.

"Ich liebe dich, Bruder", murmelte Fili. Kili lächelte ergriff plötzlich die Hand des älteren Zwerges und drückte sie. Dann sackte Kili in sich zusammen.

Er war Tod.

Nun war seine Aufgabe erfüllt, dachte Fili. Er hatte Kili sicher ins Bett gebracht. Sein kleiner Bruder schlief friedlich und hatte keine Albträume.

Fili schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie nie wieder.


	2. Wach jetzt auf, großer Bruder

**A/N** Hey, also hier ist der zweite Teil, ich konnte es einfach nicht bei dem Ende des ersten Kapitels lassen ;) Vielen dank für die Reviews. Es haben mir beide sehr geholfen (wenn auch auf etwas unterschiedliche Art und Weise). **Disclaimer:** Mir gehöhren weder die Charaktere, noch die Welt in der sie sich befinden.

* * *

Wach jetzt auf, großer Bruder

In einer Sache hatte Fili falsch gelegen. Sie wachten wieder auf. Beziehungsweise Kili wachte auf.

Fili wurde von einem unglaublich nervigem Zupfen an seinem Arm geweckt. Als er die Augen aufschlug, stand ein ungeduldiger Kili neben ihm.

„Jetzt, komm schon! Wir wollen doch weiter, oder willst du lieber deinen Tod verschlafen?"

„Meinen -?"Fili verstand nicht ganz. Erstmal musste er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reiben. Dabei viel es ihm wieder ein. Sie waren in der Schlacht gewesen. Thorin war tot. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Kili in den Schlaf gewiegt hatte und ihm zu geflüstert hatte sie würden nie wieder aufwachen. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Fili konnte es nicht sagen.

"Ja, deinen Tod. Weißt du nicht mehr, wie du mir noch gesagt hast dass wir nie wieder aufwachen werden? Tja, du lagst ausnahmsweise mal falsch", stellte Kili vergnügt fest. Er schien sich schon ausgesprochen gut damit abgefunden zu haben, nicht mehr am leben zu sein. Kili grinste und bedeutete seinem Bruder aufzustehen.

Fili hatte das noch nicht so ganz in seinen Kopf hinein bekommen.

„Wo genau sind wir?" fragte er seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Ach, komm schon. Du hast mich doch daran erinnert. Nur durch dich bin ich überhaupt so schnell darauf gekommen. Obwohl ich ja eigentlich schon immer der klügere von uns beiden war. So im Großen und Ganzen betrachtet"

Fili schüttelte den Kopf und musste ebenfalls grinsen. Kili war nie und nimmer der klügere von ihnen beiden. Mutiger, ja. Und auf jeden fall waghalsiger. Aber er schaffte es nicht so wie Fili etwas erst zu kalkulieren und dann genau das zu tun, was getan werden musste. Kili rannte einfach mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

Jetzt lachte Fili mit Kili. „Wenn du klüger wärst als ich, müsste ich doch schon ganz schön dämlich sein, oder?"

Während die Brüder noch herum alberten, stand Fili auf.

Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr das Gleiche trug, wie an dem schicksalhaften Tag zu Füßen des Erebor.

Er und Kili trugen beide ihrer Lieblingskleidung, ähnlich der, wie sie sie am Anfang ihres ersten und leider auch letzten großen Abenteuers trugen. Sogar die Fiedeln und himmelblauen Mäntel von ihrer Mutter hatten sie bei sich, wie Fili glücklich feststellte.

Aber irgendetwas irritierte ihn immer noch. Während er noch über das nachdachte, was ihm nicht klar wurde, sprach Kili von Thorin, und dass er sich darauf freute ihn wieder zu sehen.

Da viel es auch endlich Fili wie Schuppen von den Augen. Wie hatte er nur so eine Axt vorm Kopf haben können?

„Die Hallen unserer Ahnen", flüsterte er mit Bewunderung.

Kili nickte anerkennend. Sein Bruder hatte auch wirklich zu lange gebraucht um heraus zu finden, wo sie gerade waren.

Jetzt sah sich auch Fili endlich richtig um, etwas das Kili schon längst getan hatte. Sie standen in einem flach abfallenden, gut gearbeiteten Gang. Nach oben hin lag der Tunnel im Dunkel, in die andere Richtung jedoch wurde er von vielen brennenden Fackeln erhellt. Beide wussten sofort, welchen Weg sie wählen würden.

„Lass uns gehen, Bruder", sagte Fili.

Er ergriff die Hand seines Bruders und gemeinsam schritten sie den Gang hinab, hinein in den Berg und ins Licht.

Später konnte keiner von beiden sagen, wie lange sie gelaufen waren, doch es fühlte sich sehr lange an. Sie verspürten jedoch weder Hunger, Durst noch hatten sie sonst irgendwelche Bedürfnisse.

Beide wollten einfach weiter laufen und zu ihrem unbestimmten Ziel kommen. Dabei unterhielten sie sich über frühere Ereignisse, von ihrer Kindheit bis jetzt zu eben diesem Augenblick.

Sie erinnerten sich gegenseitig an Streiche, die sie als kleine Kinder ihrem Onkel Thorin gespielt hatten, an ihren ersten richtigen Kampf, an ihren letzten richtigen Kampf und an all die kleinen anderen wichtigen Dinge, die sie jemals erlebt hatten.

„So, das war's. Das war unser Leben", schloss Fili mit einem leisen Seufzer.

„Ja, und jetzt wo wir alles noch einmal haben Revue passieren lassen, finde ich, dass wir langsam mal ankommen könnte!", meinte Kili etwas ungehalten. Er würde nun gerne wissen, wohin dieser Gang eigentlich führte. „In den Geschichten war doch immer von einem nie endenden Fest die Rede, wo wir alle, die wir jemals verloren hätten, wiedersehen würden. Wo sind denn alle?"

„Kili! Das sind die Hallen unserer Ahnen, alles hier hat einen bestimmten Grund, und wir kommen erst dann an, wenn wir bereit dafür sind", belehrte Fili seinen kleinen Bruder.

Kili ärgerte das ein bisschen, Fili konnte es scheinbar auch nach seinem Tod nicht lassen ihn aufzuklären oder zu Recht zu weisen. Fili hatte wiederum den Blick seines Bruders bemerkt, und wusste, dass Kili es nicht so gut aufgenommen hatte.

„Ach, das war doch nicht so gemeint. Es ist nur- Kili, wir sind in den Hallen unserer Ahnen! Wir werden Durin den Unsterblichen treffen, ist dir das überhaupt klar?!"

Kili musste sofort wieder grinsen. Sein Bruder sprach von ihrem ältesten Vorfahren wie andere von einem Popstar. Aber das war Durin I. nun mal für Fili. Er war das Idol, der Kindheitsheld, über den Fili immer Geschichten hatte hören wollen.

„Um dich nochmal daran zu erinnern, ich habe vor dir bemerkt wo wir hier sind", erwiderte Kili mit einem frechen Blick.

„Jaja, damit wirst du mich wohl den Rest der Zeit aufziehen, oder?"

„Jap, genau das hatte ich vor"

Beide Brüder mussten grinsen. Es war so typisch für sie, sich in einem fort gegenseitig aufzuziehen.

„Aber um jetzt nochmal auf den Grund zurück zu kommen, was glaubst du bedeutet es, dass wir hier so lange rum laufen?", fragte Kili seinen Bruder.

„Ich könnte es euch sagen, wenn ihr wollt", antwortete eine ihnen wohlbekannte Stimme von Filis Seite.

* * *

Vielen Dank, das du dir die Zeit genommen habt, es zu lesen. Ich habe sehr versucht, alle Fehler zu finden, falls du aber trotzdem einen sehen solltest, würdest du mir bitte bescheid geben? Danke schon mal im voraus ;)


	3. Komm jetzt, Bruder

Komm jetzt, Bruder

„Thorin!", riefen beide Brüder überglücklich.

Es tat so gut ihn gesund zu sehen, nachdem dass letzte Bild, das sie von ihm noch im Gedächtnis hatten, sein blutüberströmter, gebrochener Körper war.

„Wirst du uns nun die die Hallen bringen?", fragte Fili seinen geliebten Onkel.

„Fili, schau dich doch mal um"

Die beiden Brüder hatten es bisher noch nicht bemerkt, aber sie waren nicht mehr in dem Tunnel. Plötzlich ohne dass es Fili oder Kili bemerkt hätten, standen sie in einer riesigen Halle.

Sie war so unermesslich groß, dass man weder das Ende, die Seiten noch die Decke sehen konnte. Überall waren lange Tische aufgebaut und an jedem saßen Zwerge, die speisten, tranken, lachten. Es war ein unglaubliches Fest.

Direkt nachdem Fili und Kili das registriert hatten, hörten sie auch den Lärm, den ein solches Fest mit sich brachte. Man hörte nicht nur die dröhnenden Stimmen und das Lachen, sondern auch Gesang aus einer Richtung und in einer anderen Ecke schien es eine Art Taverne zu geben, an welcher noch mehr Bier ausgeschenkt wurde.

Den Brüdern standen die Münder offen. So etwas großes, ja Mächtiges, hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

Kili sah sich mit großen braunen Augen um. ´´So sieht also die Halle unserer Ahnen aus´´

Er fühlte sich berauscht, er wollte jede Ecke erkunden und jeden einzelnen Zwerg hier treffen, sich mit ihm unterhalten und kennen lernen.

Fili ging es nicht anders, aber noch während er alles wie ein kleines Kind bestaunte, hielt er Ausschau nach jemand besonderem.

Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. ´´Wo ist Vater? ´´, fragte er Thorin, nun er mit großen Augen.

´´Hmm, er kommt bestimmt gleich. Ich habe ihm aber eigentlich bescheid gesagt, sobald ihr auf dem Weg wart´´, Thorin blickte durch die Halle. Wo steckte der Vater der Beiden? Er hatte seine Söhne Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen, und jetzt tauchte er nicht auf? Seine Augen verdunkelten sich ein wenig und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, etwas das Fili und Kili nur zu gut kannten. Ihr Onkel war verstimmt.

Kili beugte sich zu seinem Bruder. ´´Ich dachte immer in den Hallen der Ahnen sind alle zufrieden und glücklich. Aber Onkel Thorin wirkt gerade gar nicht so. Was ist los? ´´

´´Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Ich glaube es hat mit Vater zu tun. Aber ich weiß nicht, ich dachte auch, jeder wäre hier auf immer und ewig glücklich´´, antwortete Fili so leise, dass es so aussah als ob er nicht einmal die Lippen bewegen würde.

Diese Fähigkeit hatten die beiden Zwerge schon in ihrer frühen Kindheit absolut perfektioniert. Dadurch waren sie in der Lage in jeder Situation miteinander zu sprechen, ohne dass sie bemerkt wurden. Eine sehr nützliche Eigenschaft für zwei abenteuerlustige Zwerge, die als Kinder immer für Streiche aufgelegt waren. Später hatte es ihnen auch in gefährlicheren Situationen geholfen, wie zum Beispiel als sie einmal auf der Jagd waren, und von Orks umzingelt wurden. Ihnen war es trotz allem möglich gewesen, einen Fluchtplan zu erstellen. Also Fili hatte Kili seinen Plan mitgeteilt, Kili hätte sonst einfach versucht jeden einzelnen Ork zu bekämpfen. Keine sonderlich kluge Idee, wenn man zu zweit gegen 30 hätte kämpfen müssen.

´´Ah, dort drüben kommt er´´, wies Thorin seine Neffen erleichtert auf ihren Vater hin.

Er hätte es ihm nie verziehen, wenn sein Schwager nicht jetzt noch gekommen wäre, um seine Söhne zu begrüßen.

´´Ah, meine Söhne. Zulange haben wir uns nicht gesehen. Jetzt last euch anschauen´´, begrüßte er Fili und Kili.

Lherrin umarmte beide seiner Söhne und hielt sie dann auf Armes Länge von sich weg, um sie zu betrachten. Fili hatte er das letzte Mal gesehen, als er fünf Jahre alt war. Damals war er nicht größer als eine Ziege gewesen. Jetzt sah Fili genau so aus, wie er selbst in diesem Alter. Kili hingegen kannte er überhaupt nicht. Dis war mit ihm schwanger gewesen, dass wusste er noch, aber war die Schlacht eher gekommen, als sein zweiter Sohn.

Kili sah wie sein Onkel aus, stellt Lherrin etwas pikiert fest. Er hatte eigentlich nichts von ihm geerbt, weder im äußeren noch in seinem Verhalten.

Lherrin führte es darauf zurück, dass er keine andere Vaterfigur als seinen Onkel hatte. Jetzt war er mehr als nur ein bisschen eifersüchtig auf Thorin. Hatte dieser doch das Privileg gehabt Fili und Kili aufwachsen zu sehen. Er hatte vermutlich auch den Großteil ihrer Erziehung und Ausbildung übernommen, wie Lherrin richtig annahm.

Thorin wiederum beobachtet die Szene ebenfalls mit einem Stich im Herzen. Es tat ihm weh, die Gesichter von seinen Neffen zu beobachten, die so vor Freude strahlten ihren Vater wieder zu sehen. Besonders Filis Augen leuchteten und er wirkte so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Sein Bruder jedoch wirkte etwas zurück haltender, hatte er ihren Vater doch nie kennen gelernt. Trotzdem freute er sich, den Mann kennen zu lernen, von dem seine Mutter ihm immer so viel erzählte hatte.

´´Komm Thorin, wir haben jemandem, den wir den Beiden vorstellen sollten. Vorausgesetzt du hast noch Interesse daran Durin den Unsterblichen zu treffen?", fragte Lherrin Fili.

Filis Augen blitzen von Vorfreude und er stieß seinen kleinen Bruder an.

´´Komm, Kili, jetzt beginnen wir unsere Urahnen kennen zu lernen´´

Kili grinste, als er sah wie Fili vor Vorfreude beinahe zu zappeln anfing. Sein großer Bruder war so aufgeregt, schließlich würde er jetzt sein absolutes Kindheitsidol treffen. Er hatte schon immer so viele Fragen gehabt, die er dem ersten in ihrer Linie stellen wollte!

Kili hatte nie ein Idol besessen, welches er nur aus Geschichten kannte. Sein einziges Vorbild war und würde auch immer ihr Onkel und König Thorin Eichenschild bleiben. Aber auch er freute sich sehr darauf, Durin I. vorgestellt zu werden.

Die beiden Brüder sahen sich an, und folgten ihrem Vater und ihrem Onkel tiefer hinein, in die Halle ihrer Ahnen.


End file.
